Welcome to Sunnydale
by Akalea
Summary: Crossover with Harry Potter. Set in the future. An auror appears in Sunnydale with an important mission and encounters the Scooby Gang.
1. Prologue

Title: Welcome to Sunnydale  
Author: Akalea   
Rating: PG-13 - Just to be sure, I'm not completely sure where this is going to go.   
Disclaimer: The usual, none of these characters belong to me....  
Summary: Set in the future. An auror appears in Sunnydale with an important mission and encounters the Scooby  
Gang.   
Author's Note: Okay, this is set in the future, it's about 2 years after the gang at Hogwart's seventh year. Also it's  
roughly about two years after Season 7 of Buffy, except since I don't know where Buffy's Season 7 is going, most  
of the things that have happened in Season 7 haven't happened in my story now. Oh and since this is the prologue,  
it's rather short but I could get away with it, I'm sure. :)   
Oh, this is also my first crossover fan fiction and my second fan fiction ever so please be nice. Oh and reviews,  
I love reviews. *Wink wink*  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
  
  
  
A reasonably tall auror, dressed in muggle clothing, apparated into an isolated place near a rather busy highway  
that lead into a large town.   
  
The nineteen-year-old, one of the youngest aurors currently to exist, had a mission of high importance to see to,  
so he was cautious with every decision that he faced. He had decided upon apparating just outside and dressing  
in muggle clothing, as not to draw attention to himself in any way.  
  
He pulled out a piece of parchment with an important address scribbled on it and started through the dense forest  
towards the highway and it eventually crossed his path. He began tracing along it for a short time until the town  
came into view. He came to a halt to take in the view.  
  
It was a large town, to say the least but he couldn't see much from where he stood but from what he could see  
the town looked very dark and mysterious. He could tell that a lot of danger lurked in there, the numerous   
cemeteries kind of gave that away.  
  
"I don't like the look of this." He thought to himself as he continued towards it.  
  
Right as he was entering the town he passed a sign. It read:   
  
'Welcome to Sunnydale'  
  
"Okay, here we go." Harry Potter said to himself as he walked past it.  
  
  
(A.N. - Well, I hope you liked what little there was of it. I'm very anxious to find out what people thought so please  
review.) 


	2. Chapter 1

Title: Welcome to Sunnydale  
Author: Akalea  
Rating: PG-13 - Just to be sure, I'm not completely sure where this is going to go.   
Disclaimer: The usual, none of these characters belong to me....  
Summary: Set in the future. An auror appears in Sunnydale with an important mission and encounters the Scooby  
Gang.   
Author's Note: Okay, I had this already written when I posted the Prologue and I was getting impatient so I thought  
I might post it. Hope you all enjoy it and it's not too boring...please feel free to say so if it is..and I'd love any  
constructive critisism you have :)  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
"Our little Dawnie's growing up!" Willow cried, grasping a mug of hot chocolate.  
  
The Scooby Gang were sitting around in the Summer's lounge room. Xander, Anya and Dawn on the couch,  
Buffy and Willow in the armchairs opposite. They were all clutching mugs of hot chocolate and cups of tea. Dawn  
was starting at UC Sunnydale the following day, and they all sat there getting very sentimental, especially Buffy   
and Willow.  
  
"You should go to bed soon." Buffy told Dawn in a very motherly way. Even though Dawn was eighteen, and soon  
to be nineteen, Buffy was still highly protective of her as she still was for the rest of the gang.  
  
"Where are all your things, Dawn?" Xander quizzed, turning his attention to the empty hallway and noticing no signs  
of packing.  
  
Dawn turned her head in the direction Xander was looking. "Oh, no I'm not staying on campus. I hardly see you  
guys as it is and if I stayed on campus, I probably wouldn't see you at all," Dawn explained. "And besides, I'd  
much rather stay under the roof with a slayer and a witch. Sunnydale being the place it is."   
  
Everyone in the room nodded understandily and then there was a silence. The group sat in silence for a moment,  
taking sips from their drinks.  
  
"You know what, Anya and I better be going home, it's getting late." Xander said, breaking the silence.  
  
Xander and Anya were living with each other after giving love a second change after their first failed attempt a  
couple of years ago.  
  
"Yeah," Anya agreed. "Xander and I want to go home to, uh, do things." She hadn't lost all of her bluntness over  
the years.  
  
"Actually, that reminds me of this funny story when..." Anya continued blabber, much to everyone's protest,  
especially Xander's.  
  
"I'm going to bed, Goodnight." Dawn said quickly over the ramblings of Anya.  
  
The group muttered their replies and then Dawn rushed upstairs, making loud thuds as she hurried up the stairs.  
  
Once in her room, Dawn shut the door and quickly changed for bed. She forced her stubborn window open to let  
in some fresh air and to let out the stuffy air. Dawn pulled down her sheets, hopped in and gently rested her head  
down on the pillow.  
  
She sighed and closed her eyes; starting to attempt to get some much needed sleep. She was, however,   
disrupted by a loud noise outside, which broke into the silence. It sounded like someone or something was moving  
around outside.  
  
She dismissed it at first, but she kept hearing the noise here and there. So, she slowly got out of bed, threw on a  
jacket and shoes and walked downstairs.  
  
It appeared Xander and Anya had left, and that Buffy and Wilow were in the kitchen talking softly.  
  
"It's probably nothing, so I won't bother them." She decided as she walked into the lounge.  
  
She opened up the weapons trunk and took a stake, which she put in her pocket and a small knife. She then  
proceeded outside, closing the door very quietly.  
  
Dawn crept with stealth around the side of the house where her window is and where she had heard the noise.  
She crept around behind the bushes near her window and gazed around slowly. She noticed a shadow nearby  
and it had apparently not noticed her, so Dawn snuck up behind it, ready to surprise it.  
  
Whatever or whoever it was, she could handle it. She was, after all, the slayer's sister and Buffy had taken the  
time over the years to teach Dawn how to defend herself in situations including like the one she was in.  
  
She had decided to surprise it and held her knife out.  
  
"What do you want?" She called out calmly and tried to make it sound intimidating too.  
  
The shadow spun around a held out something, a long piece of wood from what Dawn could see. At the same  
time, Dawn held out her knife at the figure.  
  
  
(A.N. - Thanks for the review that I've already got and please review if you haven't already. Thanks for reading.) 


	3. Chapter 2

Title: Welcome to Sunnydale  
Author: Akalea  
Rating: PG-13 - Just to be sure, I'm not completely sure where this is going to go.   
Disclaimer: The usual, none of these characters belong to me....  
Summary: Set in the future. An auror appears in Sunnydale with an important mission and encounters the Scooby Gang.   
Author's Note: Thanks for those reviews they really keep me motivated. :) *wink wink* Anyway, please review if you haven't  
already done so. Oh and I might not get another Chapter up until after I come back from holidays, I'm going away obviously.  
  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
  
The streets were dimly lit and a warm gentle breeze blew Harry's out-of-control jet-black hair around softly. Harry wandered  
the streets of Sunnydale clutching a piece of parchment in his hand so tightly that it was all crinkled up.  
  
"I wish I could have just apparated," He thought to himself. The thought had crossed his mind but there were too many risks  
and it would be very obvious, a muggle could see him.  
  
He came to a halt underneath a street sign.  
  
"Yep, this is it." He spoke softly to himself as he double-checked with his crumpled piece of parchment that was very   
important to him.  
  
He continued down the street that appeared to go on forever. Well, in the dark it did. He had finally stopped outside the front  
of a lit up two-storey house.  
  
His attention was brought to four people who were moving through the house and towards the front door of the house.  
  
"Oh crap!" Harry panicked.  
  
He didn't even know for sure if who he was looking for lived at this house, 1630 Revello Drive. So, he decided to take a chance,  
he briefly looked around, pulled out his wand and apparated into the bushes, which were down the side of the house, with a  
slight rustle.  
  
He heard some 'goodbyes' and watched two people, a dark haired guy and a brown haired woman leave the house and   
drive off in their car. He also heard the slamming of what he presumed was the front.  
  
Okay, now all he had to do was make sure that this was the Slayer's house. He'd heard many stories and descriptions of  
her to know her when he saw her.  
  
He gazed at the upstairs window, checking for her. In the window closest to him he saw a rather pretty brunette girl, probably  
around his age moving around in that room. He walked a bit further down the side so he could get a better view in the next  
window.  
  
"Damn, this is stupid," A voice in Harry's head, complained. "But what else am I to do? Walk up to the door and say 'Hi, does  
the Slayer live here by any chance?', yeah right."  
  
He paused for a short moment and shrugged, dismissing the fact that he was considering doing that. He then noticed a small  
attractive blonde girl talking to a taller red haired girl, though one of the windows. He immediately recognised the blonde to be  
Buffy Summers, the Slayer which he'd heard so much about.  
  
Well, he now knew that he had the right house, so he wandered back where he'd previously been, heading for the front door.  
He halted, suddenly, when he couldn't see the pretty brunette girl that he'd seen before when he looked through all the windows  
as he passed.  
  
"What do you want?" A stern voice from behind startled him.  
  
Harry whipped around, holding out his wand, to face the owner of the voice to find the girl standing there behind him grasping  
a knife and holding it at him.  
  
He contemplated using a spell to disarm her of her weapon but instead he whisked away his wand in his pocket, considering   
that she was a muggle.   
  
"Well..." He began, hoping his wand hadn't drawn too much attention, but was cut off by the girl.  
  
"What is that," She questioned nodding at the pocket the contained is wand. "And who are you?"  
  
"Well, uh, my name is Harry and, uh..." Great start so far, yeah right. He wasn't very sure what to say.  
  
"Hey, wait, are you from the Watcher's Council or something to do with them?" She quizzed when she noticed his accent.  
  
"Watcher's Council?"  
  
"Obviously not," She replied judging by the look of utter confusion on this face. "So what are you here for, then? Hey, and  
what are you doing here, here especially... wandering around the outside my house like that?"   
  
She was still gripping her weapon so tight that her knuckles were turning white.  
  
"Well," Harry began, deciding to not lie and make up some lame excuse. "I'm here looking for someone. The Slayer, Buffy   
Summers?"  
  
At the mention that name, she'd raised her knife. "What do you want with my sister?" She ordered.  
  
"Nothing, I've just come here looking for her help."  
  
She didn't look fully convinced but she lowered her weapon. If he was intent on causing any harm to her, he probably already  
would have.  
  
"Okay," She paused a moment, forgetting his name.  
  
"Harry." He filled in.  
  
"Okay, Harry, I'm Dawn Summers." She introduced and then noticed Harry giving a weird look.   
  
She gazed down and remembered that she was in her pyjamas. Dawn blushed and pulled her jacket closed tighter around  
her.  
  
"Come on, I'll go introduce you to Buffy," She called as she already started walking around the back of the house. "Oh and  
by the way, what was that thing that you shoved in your pocket.  
  
  
  
  
A.N. - Yay, the chapters are getting longer! And another reminder to review! :) 


	4. Author's Note Sorry guys!

Hey guys, sorry about the lack of updates but I have seriously got a bad case of writer's block with this particular story. That is why I won't be updating it,  
well at least for a while. Sorry, I hate it when that kind of thing happens with a story but I think I'll move on to other idea.  
Please keep reading my other works to come and please give me lot's of reviews. *wink wink* Hopefully, my stories to come will be more frequently  
updated and long than 3 chapter perhaps even completed..hehe. Well, if there's one thing I've learnt from this, it's that I have to think through my idea's  
properly and to think well ahead.  
  
Thanks to all the people who read and reviewed this story,  
Akalea. 


End file.
